


We're the Fucking Avengers!

by Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland



Series: Marvelous BBS [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Avengers - Freeform, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland/pseuds/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland
Summary: "This is just like Budapest all over again!""You and I remember Budapest very differently, Brian."A recreation of the Avengers... starring the Banana Bus Squad





	1. The Man Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! A long, long time ago I did attempt a youtuber/avenger story, but I never finished and lost interest in the subjects… I will be using parts of that story for structure - just for the first few chapters. I can plagiarize my own damn story! Hope you enjoy, more ships to be added (or even requested) Also I don’t own Marvel or Disney...

_ Thump, thump, thump. _ __  
  
Every swing at the bag put him deeper into his memories. He couldn't beat them away like he thought he could.   
  
_ I'm with ya' till the end of the line _ __  
__  
_ Cut off one head, two more grow in its place _ __  
__  
__ I'll show you how. Just be there .   
  
With one last swing, he knocked the bag of sand right off of the chain.   
  
He felt like he was drowning, and each breath made his ribs ache and his lungs burn. Sweat dripped down his dark hair, soundlessly falling onto the wooden floor below. With a sigh, Evan walked over to his rapidly depleting pile of punching bags, and he strung another up. His fingers toyed with the wraps on his knuckles, the bandages stained faintly with blood- that made the white adhesive look dirty.   
  
Behind him, the door opened- it's metal hinges breaking the silence that was left in the old gym. He knew damn well who it was, and didn't bother to look up- not until a file was shoved in his face. He snatched it anyways, eyes glancing quickly over the lines until they caught on two words.   
  
Avengers Initiative.   
  
Evan looked up from the papers, his expression stony as ever- after a silent stare down, Captain America grumbled a soft, "I'm in".

The director barked out a laugh, turning on his heel- his dark trench coat swishing with his movements. “Oh, I knew that, Evan.”

Evan chuckled, watching as Lui walked away from him, and grumbled “bastard” in passing as he unwrapped his knuckles, and went to find his shield.


	2. Genius, Billionaire, Playboy... Delirious

Jon grunted, his HUD display glowing bright red for a moment, before its usual bright blue took its place.

"Welding complete, sir. Oxygen levels are, however, depleting rapidly."

"Yeah yeah, Ted." He grumbled, and with a flick of his wrist, the welding visor he installed in his latest suit retracted. "Get me outta here Teddy.”

"Of course sir," the AI replied, and in an instant the suit was shooting out of the water not unlike Free Willy. Jonathan turned off the autopilot- while he loved Teddy and all of the help he gave him, flying was something he always preferred to do on his own.  

"Alright, Luke, how're we lookin?"

"All set here, just waitin’ for your dumbass." He heard Luke’s chuckle, and joined in with his own cackle. Luke had taken up the role of War Machine the second Jonathan had shown him the suit, stating that, “Someone needs to make sure you don’t blow your ass up”.  

Jonathan snapped out of the memory and looked around. Several stories above the ground, and he was right in front of his own tower. 

"Light her up then, bitch." He said with a grin, and he watched with a child-like excitement as the tower he had spent almost two years on, finally lit up.

It was perfect, the J.O.N. of his logo a light blue, the same color as his arc reactor.

“Well? How’s it look?”

"It's like Christmas, but with more... Me."

Luke’s laughter resonated through the suit’s speakers, and Jon decided that now would be a good time to head up to the penthouse. He could use a celebratory drink, or seven.

Once on his landing pad, his pre-programmed bots quickly disassembled the Mark XVII, leaving him in his ratty jeans and a blue hoodie. Jonathan didn't see the point of buying expensive clothes, though he liked looking sharp for his events. Most of the time he was underneath the body of a car, or y'know, saving the day.

Luke handed him a flute of champagne, which he gladly took, and plopped down on the couch that was no doubt Luke’s doing.

"Look at her! My baby."

"Ahem-"

"Hey, I did all of the heavy lifting! Lukie, give yourself, like, I dunno, 12%."

"Twelve percent?"

"Though an argument could be made for 15!" Jon said with a cackle, hurriedly leaping over the back of the couch before Luke could chase him down. Patterson  just about had him in a headlock when the elevator doors dinged, and both Luke and Jon turned their attention to the lift.

"Um, security breach? Teddy?"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Both men watched, stances defensive as the doors opened, and out stepped-

"Craig! You asshole!" Luke called with a smile, Jon pouting as his best friend waltzed on over to the glasses wearing motherfucker that was invading their best friend time!

"Uh his first name is Agent. How do you two know each other-" Walking over, he was interrupted by a file being shoved in his face. 

"I don't like bein handed things!" He said hastily, leveling the man with a glare. Luke did his best to hold back a sigh, and instead took the file, traded his champagne, and then held out the goddamn file for him to take. Which he did. Damn him and his persuasive ways.

He quickly flicked through the paper copy before Teddy pulled it up on his holographic screen by his workbench.

"The Avengers initiative?" Luke questioned upon seeing the video displayed, eyebrow cocked as he looked between Craig and Jon. "Ah, not that I would know anything about that."

Jonathan huffed and threw the file down on his coffee table, glaring at Craig as the man straightened his tie. 

"The last time I checked, 'Shield' said I couldn't join. You even said I was crazy!”

"First off, I said you were ‘delirious’.” Craig took a pause, picking the discarded papers up and waving a specific one in front of the billionaire. “Second, we need you.”

Jonathan snatched the paper from his hand, trying not to show how damn excited he really was- to be a part of a superhero team! Especially if this file was true. How the hell did they get Captain America to join? He looked to Luke, who shrugged, and then turned to Agent Thompson with a cocked brow. 

"What's in it for me?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delirious is totally Deadpool, but I'll smush him as best as I can into Tony. He certainly has the sass for it


	3. The Itsy bitsy Spider

"Vere are ze plans?" To make a point, the Russian drew his fist back, and with a satisfied grin, he watched as the infamous Black Widow trembled in his binds.

"No more, I'll talk!" He cried, accent thick with worry, and all of the gang members chuckled.

"So, little spider." The head mobster grabbed him by the jaw, tilting back his chair ever so slightly, so his bare feet grazed the cement floor. "Vere are ze plans?” he repeated, squeezing Brian’s jaw tightly.

The Black Widow stuttered as he spoke, "I- the plans, they're-"

_ Ring ring ring. _

One of the lankier men muttered a "Sorry boss”, and pulled out his phone.

"Hello?”

"Could you please put my colleague on the phone?" Craig’s voice rang out clearly, and the man on the other line barked out a hefty laugh before he was interrupted by the agent once more.

"You're on the third floor of 1603 on West Avenue. Put my friend on the phone, or I'll blow the place before you can blink.”

With wide eyes, the man slowly put the cell phone in the junction of their captive's neck and shoulder.

"Craig, I have these assholes right where I fohkin want ‘em. What the hell do you want?" Huffing, Brian sent the mobsters a glare, but Craig’s voice on the line made his blood run cold.

"Bri, it's about Brock. He's been compromised, I need you here."

Brian didn't need any more information- he told Craig to hold on a second, and when one of the gangsters went to grab the phone back-

_ BAM _

Brian bashed his forehead against the first man's, and the other two immediately sprung into action. Falling back, he smashed the rickety wooden chair he was tied to- successfully freeing him from his bonds. He rolled to the left just in time to narrowly avoid the wrench that was headed for his skull. Fluidly getting to his feet, he kicked the nearest man squarely in the jaw, dislocating it and disabling his attacker. One left.

The last man came at him with a knife- anger overcoming his senses. He was no match for Brian Hanby, who swiftly dodged the incoming blade and with one twist of his wrist, the knife was lodged in between the other man's 4th and 5th rib. He let the man fall to the ground, picked up the phone from where it had fallen, and picked up his boots.

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

"Brock’s been compromised, the Avengers initiative is a go."

"Just tell me what you need me to do." Brian replied coldly, trying not to let the emotion in his voice show. Brock, sweet sweet Brock; his mission partner, the world’s best archer, and his best friend for fucks sake.

"I need you to get the big guy."

Brian’s shoulders sagged in relief, "Where's Jon-"

"Oh no,” Craig chuckled, “I already got Jonathan. you get the other big guy."

Brian’s eyes widened, wanting nothing more than to decline  _ that  _ mission. but he had to do this. For Brock.

"I'm on it." He muttered, and hung up his borrowed phone, tossing it in the nearest dumpster and he hailed a cab. He had a long trip ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figuring out this character sheet is a mess. Just as a little reminder...  
> Also, if you have any suggestions for the rest of the characters let me know! I'm still working on the character list!
> 
> Evan as Captain America (Which, yes, I know he's Canadian)  
> Jon as Iron Man  
> Brian as Black Widow  
> Brock as Hawkeye  
> Lui as Director Fury  
> Craig as Agent Coulson


	4. Green Giant

She ran. Through the crowded, dusty streets, through the poor people- her people.

The house was rotting, like many of the houses here. The only reason she found this one was because of the large, yellow sign on the door, that read something in American.

"C-A-U-T-I-O-N." She said each letter out loud to herself, before disregarding the warning and entering the house through the rotting wooden door. Immediately there were people yelling for her to leave, but the girl stood still as she looked at the occupants of the small room, her eyes stopping as she found her target.

The girl was here for the doctor, and once she saw him she reached into her dress, pulling out a wadded stack of American bills.

"Please." Was all she uttered, holding them out for the doctor.

He looked torn, but after a minute, he sighed and pushed her money away. The girl looked devastated, until he told her to "keep it" in her native tongue.

"Show me."

After nodding, she started to run- leaving the poor man to follow suit. He kept up as best he could, losing sight of her a few times through the crowded and dusty streets, but he caught sight of her just as she slipped through the open door of a worn down house. As soon as he followed suit, she was gone- slipping through a window in the back, leaving the doctor with a pounding heart. 

"Dr. Dathi."

Startled, David turned around to see a well-dressed man in mostly black, hands raised in a friendly gesture. But David knew he must have a gun on him somewhere. Silently, the other man sat down at a small table in the center of the room.

"Are ye here to kill me? Because I don't think that's going to go over well with the other guy..." He trailed off, and the other man slid a manila envelope his way.

"I'm not here to kill ya, my name is Brian, and I'm with Shield; we need your help, doctor." 

David was surprised when the man- Brian- shared his accent, but was still wary and a bit panicked. He took the envelope regardless, and once he opened the folder he was met with a grainy image of a bright blue cube.

"The tesseract," Brian spoke, "is a weapon of mass destruction. We-"

"What, d’ya want me t’swallow it?" David let out a nervous laugh, feeling the  _ other guy  _ scratching under his skin.

"We need ya to track it." 

"That's all? No... Code green?"

"I can promise you." Brian opened his arms wide in a non-threatening gesture. "We only need you to-"

" _ STOP LYING TO ME. _ "

He jumped when the other man's fists slammed down on the table, and immediately the doctor had a gun pointed at his head.

".... m’sorry, that was mean." Dr. Dathi ran a hand through his dark hair. "I just wanted t’see what ye would do."

Brian regarded the man with narrowed his eyes, bringing his wrist up to his mouth so he could tell the Ops Crew to stand down. David cocked a brow.

"I thought this was just gonna be you and me." 

"Well, we've gotta be precautious." The Black Widow shrugged and stood, leaving the folder on the table. He quickly squiggled a number down on the topmost paper. "Call if you change your mind, doctor, the world needs you."

And with that, he left- leaving David to grab the papers with shaky hands, wondering what he ever did to get into these messes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it a problem if I don't have a Thor or a Loki yet? Smitty and Kryoz? Writing is hard. Anyways, hope you like it. I just can't wait until I can write "NOGLA SMASH".


	5. Galas and First Meetings

Soft, classical music echoed through the stone walls of the gala. His dress coat flowed elegantly behind him as he waltzed down the stairs, staff in hand. His humming was drowned out by the sounds from the quartet, the music came to a halting stop, however, once he had killed two of the security guards. All eyes went to him- the trickster, the god- and with a mad grin he grabbed his target roughly by the throat. 

_ What a fucking idiot… _ Kryoz thought, as he dragged the man over to an ancient sacrificial podium, which served as a centerpiece for the gala.  _ How ironic... _

He pulled out the Midgardian technology that Hawkeye had given him, still humming softly to himself as he lodged the piece of metal around the man's eye. 

"Alright, we're in." Brock said through his comms, gesturing for the rest of the mindless minions to stand guard. Brock was trying  _ so hard _ to fight the control over his body- fighting the darkness with every fiber of his being, but it wasn’t enough. His legs walked him into the medical lab, and his arms drew out his bow, strung an arrow.

 

His fingers let go, but it wasn’t his choice. 

 

By now, Kryoz was adorned in his shining battle armor, he and his smokey illusions herding the Midgardians out into the streets like cattle. A wicked grin appeared on his face before he could stop it, this was just far too fun. 

"I said, KNEEL!" How delightful it was to see the humans jump and shriek. The humans all fell to the ground with their heads bowed and fear in their hearts! All but one.

"I thought I said to kneel." He tssked, tone condescending- as if reprimanding a child or a pet. He practically cackled when the man spoke to him.

"Not to men like you." 

"There aren’t any men like me!" The citizens all watched with horror as their captor raised the staff, the weapon whirring to life. "Let this be an example." The tip of the scepter glowed a bright, blinding blue, and it fired.

But the shot never hit. 

"You know the last time I was in Germany, and I saw a man standing above everyone else." As Evan spoke, he started walking towards Kryoz, his shield swaying with his movements. It was meant to look casual, but Evan was ready to strike. "We had a little diasgreement." 

He was, however, a little confused when a look of recognition filled his opponents face.

"The soldier," Kryoz took a few steps forward to match the other. "The man out of time." 

"Surrender now, dude.” Evan’s voice was unwavering, his stance tall, just  _ waiting  _ for the other man to make a move.

Kryoz hummed thoughtfully, pondering the situation almost comically before he drew his scepter back and fired again- this time at Evan, as the civilians screeched and dove out of the way.

Evan was prepared, and raised his arm to block the shots. Thankfully no ricochet, but he did skid back a few feet on the cobblestone road. He pushed forward, shield at his side whilst he charged the other man. He managed to land a spin-kick before he was knocked down, the scepter coming down to rest uncomfortably on the back of his neck. He could only grunt as he was forced into a kneeling position.

_ This guy is a lot stronger than he fucking looks. _

"Just stay down, Captain. Submit to me." 

Smacking the scepter away with his free hand, he yelled "Not today!", driving the end of the staff into Kryoz’s face. Evan had to hold back a grin as he regained the upperhand.

After that, the blows were mostly even between the two of them- a punch for a kick, a dodge for miss. 

Both men were growing weary- while Evan was trying to push past the pain of a cracked rib or two, Kryoz was having difficulty thinking past the pain blossoming from his cracked nose. Even gods could get hurt.

"It's your last chance to surrender!” They broke apart, Evan standing with his shield raised to protect himself from a sudden attack.

"Or what?!" 

_ "Or I'll kick your ass!"  _

Both the hero and the villain looked up just in time to see a metallic robot looking-thing hurtling towards them, Evan recognized him as 'Iron Man' from the news, and from the files Lui had given him earlier. The suit landed swiftly next to him with one palm raised towards the enemy. With a whirr, several other guns and rockets sprouted from the shoulder of the suit, effectively out gunning Kryoz. Distantly, Evan could hear some music playing; he assumed it was from the jet that was on standby, guns also cocked and ready. 

Panting, he pulled off his cowl and readjusted his Shield.

"Jonathan." 

"Cap." 

Jonathan lowered the majority of his weapons when Kyroz put his hands up in surrender. 

"Nice to see they defrosted you," Jon stated with a hefty undertone of sarcasm. With a scowl, he looked back to the jet and made a motion for the pilot to land. 

"Let's just get him back to base." Jonathan let the Captain do the honors, watching from the sidelines as Evan hauled the Asgardian up by the back of his coat, and marched him towards the jet.

Jonathan was fucking  _ thankful _ for the faceplate of his armor, otherwise everyone would have seen how his eyes lingered on the tight fabric that covered Evan’s ass. 

But then Brian’s voice rang out over his comm system, sounding absolutely smug when he asked, “Enjoying the view, Jonny?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kryoz is Loki. Best I could do. Enjoy my sporadic posting schedule


	6. God of Thunder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've updated this a bit- thank you ashes for the help- Lui is the new Director of Shield, and Tyler will be taking up a badass role later on... Hope you enjoy this chapter!

The silence in the jet, was awkward to say the least. Kryoz wasn't saying a word, and Evan was trying to remain professional with Jon. The second he took that faceplate off, Evan realized how infuriatingly  _ gorgeous _ the other man was.

_ I would be more than happy to get lost in those baby blues for another 70 years-  _

"What did you say?" Jonathan asked, throwing the Captain out of his trace.

"Uhm, I asked ETA?"

"The estimated time of arrival is approximately twelve minutes, Captain Fong." A smooth, yet robotic voice rang out from the Iron Man suit, and Evan hoped no one saw him jump- but by the sound of the chuckle in the cockpit, he guessed someone had.

"Who is-"

"That's my  Technical Electronic Database,  I just call him Ted or Teddy." Jon seemed so delighted to talk about his own creation, but he tried to keep his tone neutral. "I know technology has come a long way since you’ve been a popsicle, but try to keep up! He's an artificial intelligence who-"

Lightning, followed immediately by a booming thunder, interrupted the billionaire. From the pilot seat, Brian adjusted a few buttons and looked back at the two heroes- and at the asshole who took his best friend.

"We're heading into a storm, hold on tight."

"Dude, you look like you're gonna throw up." Jon glanced over to Kryoz as he spoke, only a little worried at how  _ pale _ their prisoner looked.

"What, scared of a little lightning?" Evan teased, his heart fluttering in his chest when he caught Iron Man crack a smile.

"I don’t really like what comes after..." Kryoz replied, wincing at the particularly loud  _ thump  _ that resonated from the roof of the plane.

"We’ve got fohking company!" Brian called from the cockpit, flipping a few switches with one hand while the other grabbed his gun from his holster. With an exasperated sigh, Jon put down his mask and pressed a big, red button by the hatch. Evan didn’t even have time to ask what the hell he was doing before some crazed blonde guy stormed in with a fucking hammer and took their prisoner! He and Jon watched, dumbfounded, as the man flew off with Kryoz in tow. When he was gone, Evan turned to his metallic companion with a glare.

"What the hell was that?!”

"I didn't see you do anything! Don’t start with me!" Jon spat back, "Don't worry,  _ I'll _ go save the fucking day." And with that, he jumped out of the plane. Evan briefly saw the bright flash of his blue repulsors before he disappeared into the clouds.

"Goddammit." He made a grab for a parachute, grumbling under his breath the entire time, because seriously? He may be cute, but he was an  _ idiot _ .

"You sure you wanna go out there, Cap?" Brian asked from the pilot's chair. "The Asgardians, they're basically gods."

"When has that stopped me before?" Laughing, he made sure the straps were secure before he dove gracefully out of the plane, faintly hearing Brian grumble about the dumbassses he worked with before the roar of the wind overtook his senses.

As far as graceful went, Jonathan and this other guy weren't the most elegant in their landings. Despite smashing into the ground together, they both got up pretty quickly. Jon looked passed the man's right to see their prisoner perched gleefully on a rock.

_ Great. Two crazies. _ Jon thought to himself. Teddy thankfully pulled up a file on the man- Smii7y? The name on the file was spelt with some odd alien letters, and he guessed it was supposed to spell  _ Smitty _ . He quickly skimmed the small amount that SHIELD had on the guy, and closed it with a grin. Self proclaimed God of Thunder, eh?

"You’ve got no idea what you’re dealing with." His voice was stern and surprisingly regal. He leveled the robotic man with a glare when he lifted up his face plate.

“Oh, I think I do!" Jon gestured to his weapon. "Dude, MC Hammer, right? I loved your first album!”

Smitty ignored the man.

"Kryoz, he's dangerous. He needs to be brought to Asgardian justice."

"Well, he's got the tesseract, he's not going anywhere until I get it back. So..." the faceplate slid back down, and the man's blue eyes were now covered by glowing light of the same color. "Your move,"

Jonny should have expected the hammer to the face, but he was still pretty pissed off when he was sent flying back into a thick tree trunk, wood splintering around him. 

"Okay..." He grunted, bringing a metal -clad hand up to his faceplate and feeling for the dent.

Oh, he's  _ so _ dead. That mother fucker is  _ so dead _ .

He fired off both of his palm repulsors in quick succession- they landed on Smitty’s chest armor and made him stumble back, but by no means did the blasts stop him. He charged up his hammer and with a yell, barreled straight for him. Jonathan was thankfully ready for that, and evaded the attack by going up into the air. He hoped to just grab Kryoz and get the hell out of there, but Smitty had other plans. Plans that involved shoving his face in the side of a mountain. Jon managed to roll over a few times, and after a drastic tailspin maneuver he drove the two of them back into the woods. The landing wasn't the softest, but the Asgardian was pretty well built. Smitty hauled the Iron Man suit to his feet, and Jon had no choice but to head butt the man in an effort to escape. 

Jon cursed up and down when the man didn’t budge an inch, and the swearing increased tenfold when the god bashed his forehead against his- and  _ holy shit did that hurt _ . As Jon stumbled back, Smitty readied his hammer and summoned lightning, directing a burst of electricity to his opponent. 

Now, Jon wouldn't say getting electrocuted was fun, but it wasn't exactly bad either. Didn’t hurt that his suit was now at 400% power, either.

"Huh." The genius muttered, cackling madly to himself, "Teddy, let's kick some ass!" 

Not much ass was kicked- sure, Jonathan got a few very good shots in after the power surge, but the two dueling were both rudely interrupted when a flash of red white and blue jumped into their vision.

"That's enough!"

Jon had to hold back both a sigh and a scowl at the arrival of Captain America. While he was incredibly hot, Evan was totally interrupting  _ fight that he was totally about to win. _

"Well look who decided to drop in," Jon drawled, shielded arms now crossed over his bright blue arc reactor. "I had everything under control."

"Is that why the forest is on fire?" Evan saucily asked, before he turned his attention to the so called 'god'. "You're both are lucky he didn't get away. Kryoz-"

"Is coming with me." Smitty stated, his fingers clenching and unclenching around the handle of his weapon. Jon and Evan rolled their eyes simultaneously. The latter decided to be the bigger man.

"He's hurt a lot of our people, and he has something of ours we need. Come back with us, and we can work on this together."

Jon had to admit, Captain Spangles was pretty good at this whole 'hero' thing. He saw some of the tension leave Smitty’s shoulders, and watched in disbelief as the man agreed to come back with them. The two bulky men started to walk back to where Kyroz was still perched, leaving Jon to grumble and follow behind. And speaking of behind....

Damn. That ass.

_ He was screwed. _


	7. The Gang's (Mostly) All Here!

David was, to say the least, nervous. He hadn't been in such a closed and populated space in a long time. He honestly didn't know why he decided to come here- he didn't owe these people anything.

Yet here he was, trying to stay out of everyone else's way while agents flitted around him; readying planes and latching things down. He watched with curiosity as larger plane landed on the north side of the ship and out of his line of sight. It was about five more minutes before he found himself some company, a man who introduced himself as-

"Evan Fong."

_ Captain America. _

They shook hands, which was a pretty big surprise to him.

"Dr. Dathi," a clap on the shoulder. "I've heard a lot of things about you."

"Only good things, I hope." Replied the Irishman, trying his hardest not to fangirl. It was  _ Captain America. _

"They told you can find the cube, nothing else really matters." His smooth voice was void of judgement, and David thought that  _ maybe this wasn't a mistake.  _ That is until Agent Hanby came over to the two, looking unnervingly smug.

"Boys, I hate to interrupt, but ya may wanna come with me. Things are gonna get a little... Hard to breathe." 

Dathi felt his jaw drop- a submarine? Were these people fohking insane?

"Do ye really tink it's a good idea t’put me in a confined, pressurized space.  _ Underwater _ ?!" He asked incredulously, watching with even more terror as Brian’s face lit up with a wicked grin.

"Whoever said this was a submarine?" Which was when all of the shit started- alarms sounded, people started heading towards the hull of the ship, not to mention the fact that the ship started to move. Dathi dared a peek off of the side and nearly fainted when he saw a giant propellor.

"Oh no, this is fucking worse!" He called over the whir of the blades.

Evan looked pretty astonished- sure, the military had been advanced when he was in the war. He had flown a plane before, but this-

This was incredible.

Agent Hanby swiftly escorted the two of them inside and through a maze of walls- until the trio reached a room of glass walls and computers. Standing in the center was not who they expected- Jonathan, dressed in a dark blazer, and royal blue tie. The suit was slightly wrinkled- Evan just hoped he wasn’t drooling.

"Raise the sails, bring up the anchor- and for god's sake somebody scrub the poop deck!" Jonathan covered one eye and looked around the hull. "How does Lui see all of these?"

"He turns." An agent on standby muttered with a shrug.

"Sounds exhausting." When Jon did turn, he came face to face with none other than- "Dr. Dathi!" He exclaimed gleefully, eagerly shaking the confused doctor, "Your work on the Magnemite was fucking awesome! And Y’know, I'm a big fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

"Er... Tanks?"

"He's not here for that." Evan cut in sharply, stepping towards the pair. He watched Jon roll his eyes at him, and scowled to himself.

"I know damn well what he's here for." The Captain merely raised a brow, prompting Iron Man to roll his eyes once again. 

"And why are you here again, cutie?" Jon sassed, taking the other back a little. Thankfully Brian was there to help.

"He's here to help with this asshole." He gestured to a monitor nearby the group which had a live security feed of Kryoz locked in a fairly large glass cell.

On screen, Director Lui came into view, his posture contrasting to Kry's, whose hands were behind his back, poised calmly. Lui stormed in- he said nothing, and let Kryoz do all of the talking.

"Well well well, look who decided to show up." He smirked. "Come to beg for mercy?"

“No, fucker.”

"Oh so you're here to threaten me! For the location of the cube, am I right?" He chuckled to himself. "I was expecting the spider, but I guess I’ll talk to you" He took a few steps around his cell, turning to face the small camera that was secured just outside of the container. "Who else do we have here? I'm assuming my 'brother' has decided to show up, but let me guess..." He put one chained hand up to his chin in thought. "The Soldier of course, the Man of Metal and the monster?" Looking back over his shoulder, he smirked. "Nailed it."

Lui leveled the Asgardian with a glare, anger rising. Before he could say a word, however, Kryoz interrupted.

"Ooh you are desperate, huh?" With a chuckle, he looked back to the camera. "You can’t stop me!" Thankfully Brian had cut the feed, looking utterly pissed off.

"That guy's brain is like a bag full of fuhkin cats-" David piped up, cracking the terse silence that fell over the group. "You can smell crazy on him."

"Watch your damn mouth." Smitty grumbled, storming in on the group and making at least three of them jump. "Kry may be be… crazy, but he’s my friend!”

Brian glared. "He killed 88 people in two days. He stole my best friend.”

"... I was friends with him before he uh, killed everyone." Smitty had the decency to look sheepish. 

After getting out of his chair, Agent Hanby looked to the other four men around him.

"Well, boys, I think it's time for me to go have a little chat with our prisoner."

"Speaking of leaving, Dathi and I have to go find a stupid blue cube. I'll see you all in the next meeting." As Jon spoke, he took the lanky doctor by the arm and started to physically drag him out of the conference room.

"I gotta go talk to your director." Smitty spoke as regally as he could, and left Evan alone at the table.

_ So much for teamwork. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank god for all of this snow, stuck in the house with nothing else to do but write this story :) I'm already a few chapters ahead, yay!! Hope you like this, and every time I write Brian I imagine him in Scar Jo's catsuit. It's great.


	8. Love is For Children

It seemed that David had lost a bit of his original shyness, and maybe that was because Jonathan was just so… outgoing. He liked to talk, and he berated David with questions that got him talking. Now, the two were huddled in a Shield lab, running over data and charts from the scepter. David was just starting to find a pattern in the radiation signatures when Jonathan started speaking, once again.

“So, Nogla.” 

He was also calling him Nogla- which was the name of his… alter ego.

“Yes, Jonathan?”

“I think that Director Lui _may_ be hiding something from us?” 

“And what makes ye say that?” Dathi raised a brow, frowning when Jon hopped around the table to shove a tablet in his face. 

“Well, I  _ have  _ been hacking into their databases this whole time, and I found a bunch of plans for uh,” He waved his hand around as he struggled to find the words. He snapped his fingers when the words did come to him. “Weapons of mass destruction! Powered by the goddamn cube!”

David fell silent as Jonathan kept babbling, his eyes scanning over the blueprints and schematics that had the Shield watermark over them. He felt his heart drop- and started to  _ really  _ have his doubts about coming here. 

 

On the other side of the Helicarrier, Evan was feeling the same way. Something was suspicious with Lui- and, well, Evan never really learned how to use those computers. He decided to do his investigating the old fashioned way. 

Thankful for his strength, he was able to bypass the locks on the storage doors- just by forcing the doors open. He snapped the locks on a few storage containers, and let out a hefty sigh once he found the blueprints. He may have been Canadian, but he didn’t think this is what America stood for. Evan put everything back where he found it, pulled the doors shut.

He had to find Lui and the rest of the “team”. There was something that they all needed to hear.

 

 

Kryoz paced the small confines of his cell, his strides falling short when he felt eyes on him- not just from the camera- and turned to face his visitor with a grin.

“There’s not too many people who can sneak up on me.”

“I’m sure you’ve been waiting for me.” Brian stated, keeping his voice as level as he could, and crossed his arms over his leather-clad chest.

“I thought you would come later, play the good cop. Try to get me to cooperate.”

“I want to know what you’ve done to Hawkeye.” Now, he really was trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

“Oh,” Kryoz chuckled, putting a hand to his chin in thought. “I would say I’ve… expanded his mind.”

“Mind control, you mean.” He watched as Kryoz’s grin grew even wider, suppressing a shudder when he leaned closer to the glass that separated them.

“Is this love, Agent Hanby?” 

Brian said nothing, looking away as if he had struck a nerve. Kryoz- the silvertongue that he was, started to pry.

“Go on,” 

And Brian did.

“... I made a name for myself, attracted a lot of attention due to my… skill set, it seemed.” Brian paused to chuckle, ever so slightly. “Brock was sent to kill me, by Shield… but he made a different call.” He smiled softly, despite being in the presence of a murderer. “Saved me in more ways than one.”

“So here you are, bargaining for the life of one guy?”

“I owe him a debt. He’s helping me get red from my ledger.”

Kryoz looked at him with dark and curious eyes, standing from the small bench that laid in the middle of his cell, slowly stalking over to the glass. 

“Can you really fix all that you’ve done? The hospital fire, the red room…” He watched with wicked glee as Brian’s breathing grew shallower, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed. “Brock told me everything about you, about what you’ve done… All the lives you’ve taken. Saving one man won’t make all that go away.” 

Brian’s eyes were wide with panic. Kryoz decided to up his performance a little more. He slammed his fist on the glass.

“I won’t kill that fucker. Not until I make him kill you- slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. Then, when he’s done, I’ll let him see the horrors he’s done- and when he screams I’ll split his skull-” 

He stopped when Brian turned away, tears hot on his cheeks and shoulders shaking. After a moment, the agent spoke in nearly a whisper.

“You’re a monster.”

And Kryoz chuckled, voice so smug and confident, laced with malice. 

“Oh, no, you brought the monster.”

 

Brian’s shoulders stopped shaking. His sniffles vanished, and when he turned he wiped crocodile tears from his eyes.

“So, Dathi. That’s your plan.”

Kryoz’s face fell flat, brows furrowed in confusion.

“I’m sorry, what?”

But Brian was already speaking into his comms, informing Lui of Kry’s plans, walking off towards the exit. He turned to face the glass prison with a small smile.

“Tank you, fer yer cooperation.” Flashing a cheeky grin their prisoner’s way, he was off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it weird to fangirl when you're writing your own story? Like, god damn I just love superheroes and these gaming idiots so damn much XD Enjoy this chapter! There'll be some romance coming up within the next few chapters...


	9. Shuch Up!

 

When Smitty arrived with Brian to the lab, the rest of the Earthlings were all bickering with one another- the scepter glowing brightly in the middle of them all. 

The doctor- Dathi, he believed, immediately rounded on Brian with a scowl and an odd tinge of green on his skin.

“Did ye know about this? The weapons?”

“I think you should remove yerself from this environment, Doctor.”

David chuckled, but it was something darker than a usual laugh.

“I was pretty removed in India, until ye dragged me ‘ere.”

“Kryoz is manipulating you.”

“An’ what have ye been doing all this time?” Before Brian could answer, David rounded on Lui, his voice rising quickly. “I’d like t’know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction!”

“Because of him!” Lui shouted, all eyes on him as he pointed to-

“Me?” Smitty asked, his neutral disposition shifting quickly into anger. "My people want nothing but peace with your fuckers- in fact, your work with the Tesseract is what made Kryoz come to Earth in the first place!”

“Yeah, nukes, cuz that always calms things down.” Jon snorted, eating what appeared to be blueberries as the drama went on. Lui threw a nasty glare in his direction.

“And how, Jon, did you make your fortune?”

“Shuch up! This shit isn’t about me! I’m out of the arms game. This is some freaky alien weapon shit, and I am not gonna help you find the goddamn cube!”

The yelling continued, their voices getting louder and louder until the words all blurred together in a screaming match. They paid no mind to the oncoming ship, that said it was delivering ammunition. They had no idea that Agent Brock was on that ship, or that he was firing several explosive arrows onto the Helicarrier until it was too late.

The whole room collapsed. 

The two Irishmen were unfortunate enough to be above one of the blasts, and the two fell through the floor onto a lower deck.

Lui and Smitty were thrown to left of the room, while Jonathan suddenly felt his back hit the floor, and felt a hard body over his own. He would be lying if he said he  _ hated  _ that Evan had thrown himself over the billionaire to protect him, and he definitely would be lying if he said he wasn’t blushing. 

Lui was shouting something about a busted engine, coupled with the blaring alarm and Smitty’s  _ loud ass yelling _ , he barely heard Evan speak to him. Barely.

“You okay, Jonathan?”

He nodded dumbly, feeling his face heat up when Evan shot him a little smile, relief showing ever so slightly on his expression. 

“JON. I need you and Evan to go fix that engine before this ship goes down. Do you copy?” Lui’s voice startled both of them, and they got to their senses rather quickly once they remembered where they both were.

“We’re on it!”

The two hurried to get suited and armored up, and Lui took that moment to catch up with the rest of his staff.

“Craig, status?” He spoke into his walkie, hoping their communications weren’t destroyed.

“We’re being attacked by a friendly jet, Agent Panda thinks we’re being boarded from the upper deck.”

“Alright, tell him to take some Agents to deal with the intruders. I need you to go secure Kryoz.”

“You got it, boss.”

Smitty was about to protest- that he needed to be there to protect his brother- but a loud, ominous roar made both he and Director Lui freeze in their tracks.

 

Slowly, Brian was coming back to consciousness. He wasn’t out for long, but what he first saw- half dazed and possibly concussed, made him wake up a bit faster. David’s skin was turning a frightening and vibrant shade of green, the doctor’s fists clenched tightly, his hair mused and bloody.

“ Doctor... David, ye gotta fight it. This is just what Kryoz wants. We're gonna be okay. Listen t’me. I’ll get us out of here, okay?”

“ **_Stop talking!_ ** ”

Brian’s blood ran cold at hearing… that. A mix of David’s voice, but there was a deep growl under the surface. Bitter. Dangerous. He could only watch with horror as David began to shift, his shirt and pants ripping beyond repair, his muscles and limbs expanding beyond normal proportions.

Brian stumbled desperately to his feet- hoping to get out of there before David’s full transformation into  _ Nogla- _ the enormous, green rage monster. He was halfway to the stairs when he felt eyes on him- and he dared to glance back, to see Nogla getting up from the floor. Looking straight at him. 

He charged.

Brian didn’t think he ever ran faster in his whole life, throwing his body up the stairs with Nogla hot on his trail. He kept running- only a short distance the the boiler room, where he ducked inbetween a row of pipes. Nogla wasn’t deterred, he ripped the metal bars out of the wall, getting a hold of Brian’s foot.

_ This was going to be a hell of a pickle to get out of. _

Evan, meanwhile, was exactly where Jon told him to be- nearly hanging of the side of the plane to get to the engine control panel.   
  
“Alright, Jon, I’m here!” The Canadian yelled over the wind and gunfire, looking around to see where Iron Man was. He spotted him near one of the engine blades, with his laser doing some modifications to the busted metal.

“I need you to tell me which relays are in overload position.” Jon replied, his voice coming through with a robotic tint. He waited a minute before checking back in. “What's it look like in there?”

“Uh…” Evan had no fucking idea what any of the wires meant, “It seems to be running on some form of electricity?” He was a little surprised when Jon started laughing, something whole-hearted that Evan  _ never ever _ wanted to stop hearing. 

“You’re not wrong.”

Jonathan walked him through the panel, Evan was able to tell him that the relays were in fact intact- which Jon didn’t seem too happy to hear.

“Alright, here’s the plan. This thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm gonna have to get in there and push.”

Evan stuttered, “E-excuse me?”

“Just cover me!” And with that, Jon flew off, repulsors at the ready as he positioned himself to push the motor back to life. 

 

_ This is how I’m going to die,  _ Brian thought, as his body was slammed into a wall of metallic pipes, Nogla’s roar rattling his eardrums, and making his head pound. He was one hit from getting crushed to death by Nogla’s fists, and cursed everyone and everything that had gotten him to this point, and threw an arm over his face so they could have an open casket for his funeral.

The final blow never came, and Brian cracked open an eye to see his savior- the gaudily dressed blonde guy with the medieval hammer.

Smitty had thrown Nogla through the wall, effectively distracting him from killing Brian- which was nice. He didn’t have time to take a breather, Lui was over his comm asking if anyone could report- there were sightings of Brock heading to the detention level. He held back his emotions as he stood up, making sure he still had his gun on him.

“This is Agent Hanby. I copy. En route.” 

He hoped he could knock whatever goddamn voodoo mind control that had a hold of Brock. 

What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter. I have nothing else to do with my time :P I hope ye enjoy


	10. Sonofabitch

Brock’s mission was to get to the detention center. Get to Kryoz, bring Kryoz to the ship. Kill anyone in his way.

His footsteps echoed loudly in the desolate corridor, bow gripped tightly in his right hand. He stopped dead in his tracks- head tilting to the side as he listened. He spun and drew his bow, firing an arrow. His assailant easily dodged it, grabbing his arm trying to grab his weapon. Brock twisted the man’s wrist, hearing a familiar grunt of pain. He ignored the dejavu when the man punched him square in the jaw, staggering back a few paces. He finally got a good look at his attacker- The Black Widow. Agent Hanby. Brian.  _ His Brian _ . 

He wanted so badly to put away his weapons, to fall to the floor and let Brian take care of him… but Kryoz’s’ mind control was too strong. Brock wrangled his bow back and swung it- Agent Hanby barely dodged the attack. And rolled out of the way, shaking his fist to get rid of the feeling of pins and needles.

Brian’s eyes widened when an arrow whizzed by his head- Brock was aiming to kill; he had to get that bow away from him. He kept his body low as he lunged- sweeping Brock’s knees out from under him. They wrestled for his weapon, Brian grabbed the bowstring just as Brock pulled the bow back- but Brian let go, sending the brunt of the bow into Brock’s nose. They both reeled back, the bow getting thrown to the side- Brock pulling out a dagger instead. 

They tussled, knowing each other well enough where the fight was evenly matched. Brian blocked all of Hawkeye’s blows, and in return Brock was able to dodge most of the Widow’s attacks.

Brock managed to slip through his partner’s defenses- grabbing one of Brian’s soft hands, pinning it easily behind his back. His other hand held his blade up to Brian’s throat- just a hair away from slicing the skin. Thankfully, Brian knew how to get out of this hold. 

“M’sorry…” Brian whispered, bringing his knee up into Brock’s crotch. Hard. Hawkeye collapsed, and the second his knees hit the floor- Brian grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into a nearby railing. 

Maybe that’ll knock the crazy out of him.

 

 

 

Smitty stumbled away from the loading bay, knees a little weak after his bout with the green giant. He pushed past his dizziness and the slight pain in his shoulders and he headed for the prison where Kryoz awaited. He rounded the corner, expecting the to see the worse- he wasn’t too far off. The entrance to the prison was sliding open, on the other side awaited Kryoz. He barely had stepped out when Smitty lunged. 

“ _ NO! _ ”

Instead of tackling Kryoz like he thought, the god fell straight through the illusion of his brother. 

His heart froze when the door hissed shut behind him. 

Smitty scrambled to his feet, hammer at the ready- and saw Kryoz standing tall, looking smug on the other side of the glass.

“Are you ever  _ not  _ gonna fall for that?” 

Smitty brought his hammer down to break the glass, and while it did crack- it also activated the safety mechanism that Lui had put in place. If he damaged the cage anymore, the whole thing would drop him.

Kryoz looked absolutely delighted at this fact- grinning rather gleefully at his imprisoned brother.

“These humans think we’re immortal…” He walked over to the control panel, fingers dancing over the large, red ‘eject’ button that could ruin Smitty’s whole day. “Should we test that?”

He was stopped from pressing the button by three little words.

“Move away please.” 

In the doorway stood Agent Craig, holding a  _ very large _ and glowing gun. He took a few steps forward- with the weapon aimed at Kryoz’s head, the god in turn taking a few measly steps back.

“You like this?” Craig continued, gesturing to the gun with his eyes. “We started working on this prototype after you sent the Destroyer…” He stopped, giving the man a devilish smile. “Even I don’t know what it does.” The gun whirred to life, charging up with a high pitched squeal. “Wanna find out?”

Craig tried to fire- tried to say something, tried to breathe- but Kryoz’s scepter was suddenly lodged deep in his chest- the illusion in front of him fading into nothing. Kryoz chuckled as he removed the blade, letting Craig fall to the floor with the gun hanging limply at his side.

“Is everyone here an idiot?” He asked, turning back to the control panel, ignoring the shocked look on Smitty’s face. 

Kryoz’s hand slammed down on the button, and he threw Smitty a cheeky wave before the glass prison fell out of the helicarrier, plummeting to the ground far, far below.

The trap door closed before Kryoz could see the cage explode- his brother along with it- which was a little disappointing. He started to stalk off, but stopped in his tracks when the agent spoke.

“You’re going to lose.”

Craig had managed to prop himself up against the nearest wall, with the gun draped over his lap. 

“Am I?” 

“Yup,” His voice was weak, and there was a little trickle of blood leaking out the side of his mouth, but his eyes- his eyes were determined and full of fury. “You lack conviction.”

“I don’t think I-”

He never got to finish, Craig’s gun glowing bright, and suddenly Kryoz was thrown back- his body pushed several rooms down by the force of the blast.

There was a moment of silence as the gun powered down, and Craig let out a little laugh. 

“So that’s what it does.”

He waited a few minutes, hearing gunshots and screams. He heard several jets take off from the main deck, and then there was silence. Someone was calling his name- and footsteps grew louder and louder until Director Lui swam into his vision. 

“Craig, do not check out on me- understand?” Voice strained, Lui put pressure on the wound, grimacing at the warm blood that stained his hands. He nearly didn’t hear Craig from how soft his voice had gone.

“It’s okay, boss. This wasn’t gonna work out anyways.” Craig’s eyes became unfocused, as he turned to look at Lui. “They didn’t have anything to fight for.”

 

 

 

“These cards,” Lui started, his voice low. He dropped a handful of bloody, Captain America trading cards onto the table, “Were in Agent Thompson’s jacket. Guess you never did have time to sign them.” 

When Lui looked up, he noticed how… pale Evan was. He noticed Jonathan didn’t look so happy either. Lui continued.

“The Avengers initiative- was an idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they   
could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Craig Thompson died still believing in that idea; in heroes.” 

He let it sink in for a moment, watching Evan and Jonathan with is good eye. Jonathan excused himself and made a beeline out of the room- Evan glancing sadly at the cards before he followed suit.

Evan managed to find Jon five minutes later- the billionaire sitting cross legged on top of a storage box, looking dejected. His arc reactor was the only source of light in the room, illuminating his pale face and dark hair with blue accents. 

Evan shut the door behind him, and took a seat next to him on the crate. He waited for Jon to speak- not wanting to push.

“Craig was an idiot.” Jon’s words held no malice. He readjusted, so he was hugging his legs, chin resting on his knees. 

“For what? Believing in us?”

“For taking on Kryoz alone. He should have waited- h-he should have…” His voice stuttered to a stop. Evan didn’t know what to say to comfort him, but he thought putting his hand over Jonathan’s own. Evan pretended he didn’t hear the other man sniffle. He just squeezed his hand tighter.

It seemed like someone flipped a switch- all of a sudden Jonathan was grief stricken, the next second he was filled with anger. He extracted his hand from Evan’s as he jumped off of the crate, practically seething.

“Lui has just as much blood on his hands as Kryoz! He started this whole shit- the cube, this stupid superhero boyband-” Jonathan stopped his ranting to run his hands through his hair, gripping the locks before he continued. “And Kryoz, the fuckin bitch, he made this personal! He’s a goddamn diva! We might as well throw him a fucking parade, built him a monument with his name on it-” 

Evan watched Jonathan just… stop. His mouth closed shut, his hands stopped moving, he stopped pacing. Even in the dark lighting, Evan could see the gears turning in his head. 

“ _ SONOFABITCH. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like, the first chapter that I wasn't really happy with. It's been a rough day, I have a nice little Terrosnuckle chapter I'll post in a bit to make up for it


	11. Puns. Fucking Puns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter, that's okay. Enjoy some terrorsnuckle

Brock felt dizzy- colors flashing before his eyes, swirling and making his head hazy. He heard someone muffled- he knew  _ he knew  _ who it was, but his brain was too fuzzy to put two and two together. 

He tried to move his arms, but he was strapped down. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he thrashed in his bonds as he struggled to get out. Another hand in his hair, and the voice gently shushed him. Between the soothing voice and the fingers carding through his hair, Brock was lulled into a restless sleep, soft whimpers filling the room. 

Brian was doing his best not to cry- he was the Black Widow, afterall, he wasn’t  _ supposed  _ to cry. Not over the infuriatingly handsome, clumsy marksman who made more puns than should be possible. The same guy that hacked Shield’s database and changed all of the names on his file to  **Brockeye** . 

Goddamnit, he was totally in love with this guy.

It was nearly an hour that Brock stayed unconscious, leaving Brian alone with his thoughts- until Brock started to stir.

Hawkeye wasn’t sure what he expected to hear when he woke up, but he wasn’t too surprised when he heard Brian’s voice.

“You’re a fohkin idiot.” 

“You miss me?” Brock asked with a grin, coughing near the end. Brian’s expression fell into a more worried look, and Brock couldn’t help but grin. “Oh, you did miss me.”

“ ‘course I did, you idiot.” His voice was oddly soft, a tone that Brock only heard when he  _ really  _ got hurt.

He shakily reached out his hand, the leather of his finger guards brushing against Brian’s knuckles. As soon as their fingers touched, Brian interlaced them with an oddly shy smile for the normally confident man. The two exchanged soft smiles as their eyes met, and both were leaning forward on their own accord, lips  _ so close  _ to meeting for a kiss they had been waiting so long to have and-

“Oh, shit!” Evan and Jonathan stood in the doorway, each half dressed in their armour and costumes, the former looking sheepish to have interrupted while the latter was smirking at the two.

“You’ve ruined the moment.” Brian sighed, using his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. “What the fohk do you fohkers want?”

Jonathan wasted no time in babbling out their half concocted plan, Evan cutting in once Brock and Brian looked ready to kill Iron Man.

“- And, we need someone to fly the plane.”

Brock smiled, “I can do that for you.” 

“Great!” Jon grinned, fiddling with the one repulsors on his arm, and Evan grabbed a hold of his other arm and started to drag him away from the two assassins.

Once they were out of earshot, Brian turned to his archer with the most _ adorable  _ pout, and Brock couldn’t help but kiss his cheek as he stood up, grabbing his bow.

“It’s alright, Brian, I’ll make you  _ quiver _ later.” He shook his quiver- half filled with arrows- at his best friend- and laughing brightly when Brian groaned.

“I hate you.”

“You love me!” He sang, turning to grab his other equipment and armor. He missed the dopey smile Brian gave him, and he missed the soft, “Yeah, I do” that Brian muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this. is. my. shit.


	12. We have a Nogla

Jon wasn’t thrilled to land at  _ his tower,  _ to see the guy crazier than he was in  _ his penthouse _ , but he put on his cocky smirk as the armor was peeled away by Teddy. He smiled at Kryoz, feeling sick to his stomach as he stepped away from his suit. Walking behind the bar, he poured himself a drink, sneaking a glance at the metallic bracelets that were sitting idly on the bar countertop. He hid his smirk with his glass, grunting as the hard liquor hit his throat. Jon held out the bottle Kryoz’s direction, but the villain shook his head rather politely. 

“No thanks, man.” 

“Suit yourself.” Jon shrugged and put the bottle back among the others, and walked around the bar to face the man who was trying to take over their planet. Kryoz looked more maniacal than usual- his hair slicked back, that power-hungry look in his eyes, topped off with a crazed smirk.

“Thought you might want a drink,” Jon started, tracing the rim of his glass with his free hand. “Since, y’know, you’ve managed to piss off the Avengers.”

Kryoz just threw him a confused look.

“It’s what we call ourselves- ya know, like a team. Earth’s Mightiest Heroes.”

“Ohhh, I’ve met them.”

Jon snorted, “Let’s do a head count! We’ve got your ‘brother’- the demigod.” That struck a nerve, and Kryoz looked visibly uncomfortable. “A supersoldier, who is pretty fuckin super if you ask me. A man with  _ the worst  _ temper I’ve ever seen. A couple of master assassins- and you, dude, have managed to piss off every single one of ‘em!”

“That was the plan.”

“Kind of a shitty plan.”

The two men took a moment of silence, their villain stalking over to the window, gesturing to the chaos and destruction occurring beyond the glass.

“I’ve got a goddamn army.”

“And we,” Jonathan piped up cheekily, “have a Nogla.” He took a few steps forward to join Kryoz at the window, turning his head ever so slightly to face him. “There’s no way you’re gonna win this-”

“How can your friends fight me,” Kryoz had lifted his scepter, the gold and blue making Jonathan stumble back as he approached. “When they’re gonna be kicking your ass?” And with that, the tip of the scepter clanged rather loudly with Jonathan’s arc reactor- but… nothing happened.

Both Jon and Kryoz were stuck in an awkward silence, the former rocking back and forth on his heels as Kryoz tried a few more times to tap his chest.

“Uh, this usually works.”

“You need viagra dude? No worries! It’s common, like, one out of every five men-” 

Before Jon could finish his sentence, his chin was roughly grabbed by Kry- and he was shoved roughly through the window. He managed to choke out “DEPLOY” before he fell out of his penthouse, and the robotic suit of armor shot out from behind the bar to catch his fall. 

 

Blocks away, Evan felt his heart stop. Jonathan was falling, falling so fast. He couldn’t possibly make it in time to catch him... 

Evan’s breath rushed back into his lungs as a robot suit encapsulated the falling man, and he watched with a pounding heart as Jonathan flew off towards the sky. He didn’t have any time to let relief wash over him as a group of the Chitauri swarmed him and Brian- thankfully the assassin was in a much better mood now that he had his partner back. 

And speaking of said partner- Evan was thankful for the cover he gave- the aliens didn’t stand a chance, several arrows embedded in their heads and chests. Brock waved from his perch, Brian waving excitedly back like a teenage girl. Evan just laughed, and threw his shield to down another enemy, wondering if maybe this team could be, well, a team. 

He had forgotten about Jonathan for a moment, but the man’s sudden voice over their comm system had his heart pounding once more.

“Well, I held him off as long as I could. Hate that guy. How are we looking down there?”

Evan was the first to reply. “Not great, there are a lot more aliens than us. We need some more firepower.”

At that moment, Brian elbowed him sharply in the ribs, pointing to the one road that wasn’t covered in debris. It was hard to tell from a distance, but whatever it was got closer- Smitty landed next to the group just as David came into view, riding in on a little moped that was far too small for his lanky figure.

He dismounted the bike, the engine cutting out, and he looked around at all of the mess before he turned to the superheroes.

“I was gone fer one fuckin hour, and ye destroy the whole city!”

They all laughed, the moment interrupted by Jonathan’s voice over the comms once more. 

“Ooh, is that Dathi I see? Glad he’s here- I’m bringing the party to you!”

The five saw Jonathan’s shining suit come around the corner of a building, flying high in the air with a… a robotic whale alien hot on his tail.

“I don’t see how that’s a fohkin party.” Brian mumbled as he grabbed a gun from his thigh holster, looking back over to David. “Anytime you wanna get angry, big guy, go for it.”

David turned to where Jonathan and the creature were coming from, taking off his glasses with a wry smile. 

“That’s my secret, Brian! I’m always fohkin angry!”

 

It was… quite a sight to see Dathi transform, skin turning green, body enlarging and muscles becoming so inhuman…  

 

“Huh.” Brock stated, all of them watching as the creature was destroyed with one punch by their friend. They all stood, shocked, as their friend turned to them amidst the rubble. 

“Nogla  _ SMASH _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini's latest mario kart video had me *dying*
> 
> brian: "Aw fuck, I need to fuck Moo. Never thought I'd have too say that, but I need to fuck him."
> 
> moo: "you're not the only one saying that"
> 
> tyler: "Throw it in his ass, baby"


	13. That didn’t happen in Budapest...

Six men, dressed in a mixture of bright colors and leather, armed with unconventional weapons- standing together in a circle formation, all ready to take on the alien race that threatened to destroy Earth and enslave the people who occupied it.

Brock notched another arrow, his shoulder pressed against Brian’s, who was reloading two of his guns. To his left was Nogla, who let out a mighty roar at the sight of their enemies. Then was Smitty, swinging his hammer once or twice. Then was Jonathan, whose repulsors were whirring to life. Evan cracked his neck, readied his shield, and tried not to make a fool out of himself as he switched to Captain America mode.

“Brock, I want you in the sky. Be our eyes and ears. Jon, you and Smitty stay up there too and stop as many as you can from coming through that portal.” He then turned to Brian. “You’re with me. We help as many people on the ground as we can. And Nogla?” 

The jolly green giant turned to him, and Evan grinned.

“Smash.”

They all nodded and went off- Jon carrying a rather reluctant Brock up to a higher vantage point, Brian watching the two with a brief flash of worry overtaking his features before they schooled into his usual cooler, cockier look.

He turned to Evan as Nogla leaped away to wreak havoc somewhere else, gesturing up above to the portal where the Chitauri just kept pouring out.

“Cap, none of this is gonna mean jack shite if we don’t close that portal. I need to get up there.” Brian adjusted his holster and glanced down at the shield in evan’s hands. “Wanna give me a lift?”

Nodding, they both stepped a good distance apart, Evan readying his shield near his knees. They planned to launch the Brian high enough where he could grab onto the extraterrestrial flying chariots. 

“You sure you got this?”

Brian nodded, though he seemed just a little nervous to hijack a high speed, alien craft. “Oh, yeah. It’ll be fun.” 

And with that, he took a running start- hopping off of one of the abandoned cars nearby for leverage, and hopped onto the shield- Evan boosting him at just the right time where he could grab onto one of the chariots. 

The assassin struggled for a moment, but he managed to lift himself up and overtake the pilot with a shot or two from his gun. 

Evan watched him fly away- around the corner of a skyscraper and out of his line of sight. He let out a little sigh, not too eager to get back into the fight- but when Brock told him there was a group of civilians holed up in a bank on 6th, and well, no one else was gonna save them. He headed off in a sprint towards the bank- ready for whatever evil he had to oppose.

 

Smitty and Nogla had teamed up to take down a leviathan- and while Smitty’s hammer did  _ a lot of goddamn damage, _ Nogla smashed most of the alien to pieces, and the two were standing on the remains of the creature. Smitty looked over to Nogla, even offered him a small smile and a wave.

Nogla just grinned and smacked the man, sending him flying across the room, his deep chuckle echoing in the now-destroyed building.

 

Brian had taken out quite a few other vehicles in the sky, maybe even bragging  _ just a bit _ that he had taken out a few more of them than Jon had. He was re-routing to the Jon’s tower when he heard his partner over their private comm link. 

“Bri, got a problem and I could use your help. Wanna pick me up?”

His heart beat just a little faster in his chest, and he steered his transportation to the coordinates Brock gave him, He found his archer cornered on all sides, just a few more arrows left in his quiver- not nearly enough to take down all of the Chitauri. Brian was off of the alien shuttle before it even stopped- his gun raised and bullets raining down. He took a few out with a single clip. He reloaded the gun and kept firing- seeing red, needing Brock to be safe. 

The two were grossly outnumbered, thankfully Brock was able to push through the horde and reach Brian, grabbing his arm and another arrow- this one armed with an explosive tip. They’ve done this before- well, not this exact scenario, but the same concept... Brian hopped back onto the chariot, holding his arms out for Brock to jump into. Brock in turn, notched the arrow and fell back as he let go, Brian wrapping strong arms around his waist.

The building- and subsequently the aliens  _ on _ the building exploded in a rather impressive fashion, Black Widow and Hawkeye watching from a safe distance as they caught their breaths. 

“Ya know…” Brian started, his arms still tight around his partner’s waist. “This is just like Budapest all over again.” 

“You and I remember Budapest  _ very  _ differently, Brian.” Brock said, giggling ever so slightly after he spoke. He turned in Brian’s grip to smile at the man. 

“I remember saving yer ass- like I just di-” 

Brian was cut off by soft, warm lips pressing against his own. Apocalypse be damned, he kissed Brock back with everything he had, grinning into the kiss when a calloused hand tangled in his hair.

They broke apart when Jonathan whizzed by them, yelling his congratulations as he sped off to chase a few stray Chitauri. 

“That didn’t happen in Budapest.” Brian said, breathless, and Brock leaned in to give him another quick kiss before they had to part- for now. 

“Nope. C’mon, we have a portal to close.”

“I’m not sure that’s an option anymore,” Evan’s voice crackled to life over the comms, “Lui says they’re sending a nuke our way.”

“A nuke?!”

“Fucking christ…” 

All of the heroes fell silent, each desperately thinking of some way to fix this. Things were looking bleak, but Evan and Jon had some form of a plan. 

“I’ll see if I can intercept the bomb!” Jonathan said hurriedly, turning his suit around and having Teddy track the jet that held their demise. Evan took over on orders.

“Smitty and Brock, I need you two to make sure all civilians are evacuated from the city. Brian, you’re going to have to go to the portal and try to stop it. If the scepter opened it, maybe it can close it too.” He paused as everyone said their agreements. All but one.

“Where the hell is Nogla?”

 

Kryoz watched with amusement glittering in his eyes. The chaos, the smell of fire and blood. He breathed it in with a smile forming on his lips, though it faltered when there was a rather loud roar, and he was knocked back from his perch into one of windows of Jonathan’s tower. 

There was the monster, who roared once more and staggered towards him. Kryoz was fucking  _ pissed. _

“ _ Enough! _ ” The god yelled, hair falling wildly in front of his now-bruised face. “You are all beneath me! I am a god, you fucking prick, and I  _ will not  _ be bullied by-”

Nogla easily grabbed the man by his gaudy cape, throwing him around like a ragdoll. He was bashed over and over against the floor and walls, and Nogla threw in another punch for good measure- until Kryoz was half sunk into the floor.

“ **_Puny god._ ** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When did this become a terrorsnuckle story? I started off with h20vanoss but here we are. oh well! Hoped you liked this chapter, I love all of your comments <3


	14. So, did we win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter!! Had to get some stuff settled for the upcoming semester. I'm back on track, almost done with this story (not with the series, though). Let me know what you think, and as always, I hope ye enjoy!

So. There was a bit of bad news.

The nuke- was coming to hit the city faster than they had anticipated. Jonathan had just made it to the outskirts of Manhattan when he spotted the jet- which was _ uncomfortably  _ close. He watched with a look of horror as the bomb dropped from the jet. It arced gracefully towards the city for a moment- before Jonathan was jolted from his shock.

He had to stop that goddamn bomb.

He had Teddy put his thrusters on full power, heading back towards the city-  _ his city, that was going to get blown to smithereens if he didn’t stop it. _

It was easy for him to catch up to the nuke, wrapping his armor clad arms around the base. Well, now what?

“I got the scepter! I think I can close the portal!” Brian’s voice crackled to life over the comms, startling Jon to the point where he nearly dropped the bomb. 

“That only solves one of our problems.” Evan huffed, his voice strained- like he was in the middle of a fight. He probably was.

“Uh, if it’s any consolation- I have a plan.” Jon’s voice had lost his usual cockiness- something softer, more somber. No one even had time to ask what that plan was before Jon was barking out orders. “Brian, watch me. You’ll know when to close the portal.” And with that, he suddenly dropped his legs, moving his trajectory straight upwards. Jonathan headed towards the portal. 

Evan’s voice immediately filtered through. 

“Jon, what are you doing?” He could hear Evan’s worry over the comm channel, but he didn’t stop, flying closer and closer to the portal with the nuke in his arms.

“Sir. Shall I call Mr. Patterson?” Teddy chimed in, and Jon let out a small sigh.

“Might as well.”

Luke picked up the phone immediately, and started screaming at him before Jonathan could even finish saying. “Hello”. 

“Why am I watching your dumbass on TV with a NUKE- heading towards a goddamn alien portal, Jon?!  _ What the fuck are you thinking?! _ ”

“Someone’s gotta save the world from blowin up.” 

“It doesn’t have to be you, Jon.” Luke’s voice was surprisingly soft, and it made Jon’s heart clench. He was certainly going to miss his best friend. 

“No one else is gonna do it, Lukey.”

“Goddammit Jo-”   
  


_ “Connection lost, sir, shall I try again?” _

 

“No, no, it’s alright Ted. How much power do we have left?”

“3%, sir.”

“Enough for some music?”

“Certainly.”

Jon wasn’t on Earth anymore, having passed through the portal in time with the first delicate notes of  _ La Vie en Rose. _ Not his usual tastes, but it was nice. He let go of the nuke, watching as it soared through the stars, heading straight for the Chitauri armada on the other side.

The portal started to close just as Louis Armstrong’s crooning voice drifted through his speakers, and his thrusters stopped working- sending him falling towards the rapidly closing rip in the fabric of space and time.

 

“C’mon Jon. C’mon.”

The aliens had all collapsed not even a minute after Jonathan had entered the portal, and Smitty, Nogla, and Evan had regrouped near the center of the city. Brian was on top of Jon’s tower, using Kryoz’s scepter to close the portal- Brock was with him, making sure no aliens or crazy gods were going to stop them.

Apart from the agents, the rest of the men were looking up at the sky, hoping to see Jon pop out at any second. Communications had been lost, and they had no visual of him in the fast-closing portal. 

“I see him!” Smitty exclaimed, pointing his hammer to the sky. Everyone tried to follow his line of sight- sighs of relief exchanged when the familiar glint of metal shone brightly against the sky. The portal closed, leaving blue sky in place of dark stars and alien spacecrafts. Jonathan’s suit shone blindingly against the bright sun and sky, and Evan didn’t realize how fast his heart was beating until he saw that familiar metal suit. But something was… off about the whole scene.

 

He wasn’t flying. Just falling (not even with style).

 

“Uh, I think someone should-?” Brock started, gesturing to their rapidly descending teammate, looking to Smitty for help. The blonde grinned, winding up his hammer for takeoff- but Nogla shoved the demigod out of the way- roaring as he leaped. Evan and Brock grimaced when Nogla managed to grab Jonathan out of the air, using a nearby building to soften their landing. The green rage monster stomped over, and as gently as he could he laid their metal friend on the pavement in front of Evan.

Jonathan wasn’t moving.

Evan didn’t notice his hands shaking until he was ripping off Jon’s faceplate- hoping to see the man’s stupidly handsome smile, or those baby blues that made his knees weak.

Jonathan looked pale. So so pale. The hair that spilled over his forehead was so dark in comparison. There was the barest amount of blood around his nose, and a couple of scrapes littering his cheeks. They did nothing to tarnish how absolutely beautiful Jonathan looked, even in this situation. In his frantic state, he briefly thought back to  _ Snow White _ that he and Tyler had gone to see so many years ago.

While Evan knelt in front of Jonathan, the rest of the team had gathered around the both of them- Brian jogging up from god knows where, with Kryoz’s scepter gripped tightly in his hands. He sidled up next to Brock just in time.

“Jon, c’mon, wake up Jon.” Evan shook his shoulders, his voice borderline desperate. He nearly screamed when Nogla did- roaring right next to his ear and- 

-and Jonathan’s baby blues flew open, the man who those belonged to shrieking along with him. 

“THE FUCK.” Jonathan yelled, trying to sit up but having Captain America’s  hand firmly keep him down. “Holy shit, did we win? Did I die? Why are you all looking at me like that, I-” 

He was babbling, and Evan was just so  _ relieved  _ that this idiot was alive, he couldn’t help himself.

Jonathan’s lips really were as soft as they looked.

There was a moment- a small moment where Evan realized what he was doing, and nearly panicked- until there were heavy arms looping around his neck, and Jonathan-  _ his Jonathan  _ was kissing back. 

They had to pull apart- well, one, for oxygen. Jon was already a little lightheaded from the crash landing. Two, all of their teammates were cheering rather obnoxiously. 

Grinning, Jon’s cheeks were flushed so prettily, Evan was entranced by those goddamn eyes… The man below him winked, and breathed-

“God bless America.”


	15. Central Park

Kryoz had just disentangled himself from the floor of Jon’s penthouse, bruised and battered. He brushed some blood dampened hair from his eyes, wincing when there was an absence of light- from the huge hole that beast had made. Standing in front of the hole was  _ The Avengers _ , and the archer had an arrow aimed straight for his forehead.

Jon raised his arm gauntlet, the light glowing a dangerous bright blue. The soldier stood behind him, covering the only exit. He took note that the other assassin- Brian- had his scepter, and wasn’t afraid to use it, even if he wasn’t sure how… On his left was the monster. He made Kryoz the most anxious. He took a glance to Smitty, his idiot brother, who had his arms crossed and was glaring daggers at him. 

Huffing, Kryoz lifted his arms up slowly in surrender, the scowl on his face melting into apprehension. He let his tiredness show on his features.

“If it’s all the same, I’ll have that drink now.”

 

 

Kryoz didn’t get that drink- he got handcuffs, and a muzzle. And several disappointed looks from Smitty.

He had been led to Central Park- which was devoid of its usual patrons. He noticed the sheer amount of Shield agents surrounding the place, he knew he wasn’t getting out of this. He knew he was defeated for a while now. 

The rest of the Avengers joined the two gods, each looking a bit tired, but Kryoz could see the relief in their postures, and he could see a lot of happiness resonating from them. The only two who looked uneasy were David and Brock, the former looking a bit nervous while the latter kept his expression cold. 

Brian noticed his partner’s stiffness, and leaned over to whisper in his ear. No one could hear what he said, but Brock’s lips twitched up ever so slightly in a smile, his eyes lighting up behind the sunglasses.

Jon made sure to stick next to David- as much as he wanted to sidle up to his patriotic hunk, the doctor needed his presence to ease some of his nerves. Jonathan had assured him before they got here that Kryoz was harmless now in chains, but David wasn’t letting his guard down. Yet. 

Still, Jonathan couldn’t help sneak glances at the Captain, who looked absolutely gorgeous in a leather jacket. 

Evan, in turn, was pretty mesmerized by the light grey suit Jonathan had donned instead of his metal one, and he could faintly make out the glowing blue reactor under Jon’s dress shirt. What he wouldn’t give for a peak…

Smitty subtly elbowed his side, gesturing to the briefcase Evan had clutched in his hands. The Tesseract, right. He pulled it out of the case, and gave it to the thunder god to put in… whatever alien teleporter technology that Smitty held in his free hand. The Asgardian nodded to all of his new friends, giving the other end of the teleporter for Kryoz to hold. The man rolled his eyes, but grabbed on with the tips of fingers. They twisted both ends, and the two gods were covered in a flash of colorful light- and then they were gone. 

Half of a minute went by, with no one knowing what to say. Jon, thankfully, broke the silence. He waltzed up to Evan, smiling rather cheekily. Evan smiled back. 

“So, I heard the aliens blew up your apartment.”

Evan couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips, and he just shrugged, noticing how Jonathan’s eyes lingered on his arms. 

“Well, it could have been aliens. Could have been Nogla.” 

Behind them, David started shouting and protesting that it wasn’t his fault, while Brian and Brock collapsed against one another in a fit of giggles. Jon and Evan smiled but ignored the rest of their team.

“Well…” Jonathan started, a hint of pink rising up on his cheeks. “My tower’s in one piece. Besides a few holes. Plenty of space, if you need somewhere to stay. Or whatever.” He had lost the cocky mask that he usually put on, letting Evan see his vulnerability. 

How could he say no?

He opened his mouth to answer, but David beat him to it- coming up behind Iron Man and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

‘We’d love to come stay wit’ ye, Jonny boy!”

Jonathan was torn between laughing and stuttering, the laughter winning out when Brian and Brock hurried over- looking like a pair of excited children.

“Ooh, give us a king size bed will ya?”

“And windows! Lots of windows!” Brock said with a smile. 

“If everyone else is coming…” Evan trailed off, reaching out and grabbing Jonathan’s hand with his own, looking down at him with a shy but bright smile. “Guess I gotta come too, eh?”

The Canadian would have done  _ anything _ to see Jon smile that brightly at him- with that lovesick look that he hung the moon. 

“Guess you have to.” 

Those baby blues held such adoration, Evan was transfixed. In turn, Evan’s eyes were so dark- like inky water, and they were so genuine… 

“Are ye guys gonna kiss’r what?” David’s deep voice made both of them jump, and Brian reprimanded his fellow Irishman with a slap to the back of his head. Brock just rolled his eyes.

They had a new family, it seemed. 

Evan loved it. Jon loved it.

They leaned in for a kiss, and Jon’s fingers immediately wound in Evan’s dark hair, Evan’s hands trailing from his shoulders to rest at his hips. It was different than their first kiss, something more intimate and it held a lot more heat. 

They broke apart, each grinning madly. Jonathan reached into his pocket and tossed his keys at David. 

“Go nuts,” He said, laughing as Evan started tugging him towards his motorcycle. He had enough time to wave before he was placed on the bike, Evan revving the engine before taking off, knowing he would see those three idiots pretty soon. For now, he just wanted some time with Jonathan. They drove off, the loud roar of the engine and Jon’s maniacal laughter fading into the distance. 

David glanced at the other couple, and jingled the keys with a mischievous grin. 

“Pack yer bags boys. The world’ll need us again at some point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bonus chapter or two to come!! Then, hopefully I'll be starting Captain America the Winter Soldier. AND, I think I have all the characters I need for an Age of Ultron story too,


	16. Bonus: Shawarma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here you are, my lovelies!

The restaurant they were at was half demolished, and covered in a thin layer of ash grey dust. There was a woman a few feet away from their table, doing her best to sweep up the grime and dirt from the tile.

At the biggest table in the joint, with several chairs pulled up to it, sat the weary and bruised Avengers, munching on shawarma and sipping on syrupy soda.

At one head of the table, Evan was half asleep- leaning his head on his fist, eyes fluttering closed as he nodded on and off. His food was long gone, but most of his teammates were still eating. On his left, Smitty was still going strong- taking big bites of the spiced meats and cheeses. The god wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and looked around at everyone else before he went back to eating.

Jonathan and David took up the other head of the table, the former playing idly on his phone, sneaking a few pictures of the sleepy Evan when he wasn’t looking. David, meanwhile, was munching quietly on Jon’s leftover fries, looking just as tired as Evan was. 

On Evan’s right, Brock and Brian were as quiet as everyone else, but they were caught in their own little world. The archer was resting one of his legs on Brian’s chair, the two facing each other as they picked at the rest of their food. Jonathan quietly ‘awwed’ when he spotted Brian feeding Brock some of his sandwich, snapping a pic and mumbling something about couple goals. Brock and Brian pretended they didn’t hear it, but smiled to themselves anyways. 

 

Everyone hoped that meals in the future wouldn’t be this quiet- but they had a long day, no one with much energy to talk. It was a little awkward, but nice. Maybe they’d get shawarma more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for Winter Soldier and other BBS Marvel tales!!!


End file.
